1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge used for an electrophotographic recording apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, printer and copier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrophotographic recording apparatus uses a toner cartridge comprising a photosensitive medium, charger that charges the surface of the photosensitive medium, toner hopper that contains toner, developing apparatus that provides toner for the surface of the photosensitive medium, waste toner unit that removes and collects the toner remaining on the surface of the photosensitive medium, etc. The toner hopper of the toner cartridge is provided with an agitator furnished with an agitation blade to agitate the toner contained. A shank formed on an end face of the agitator penetrates and sticks out of the sidewall of the toner hopper. The shank is furnished with an agitator gear that engages with a drive gear provided outside the toner hopper to transmit rotation. The sidewall of the toner hopper is provided with a toner feeding hole. When this toner cartridge is used as a refill toner cartridge, toner is fed through this toner feeding hole.
However, when refilling the toner cartridge in this configuration, there are cases where toner hardly enters the toner hopper, causing the problem of the toner hopper failing to be replenished with sufficient toner. The result of an investigation into this problem shows that depending on the stop position of the agitator, the agitator and the agitation blade can sometimes block the toner feeding hole, preventing toner from being fed. To avoid this, the agitator should be stopped at a position that will not block the toner feeding hole. However, since it is difficult to see this agitator from outside, the problem is that the agitator cannot be stopped at a desired position.